


Despair, Hope, and Believers

by MVickery



Category: Danganronpa, danganronpa v3 - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Execution, Mentions of Danganronpa Characters, Murder, alternative universe, danganronpa - Freeform, teens having fun, wow this got dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVickery/pseuds/MVickery
Summary: Note: You don’t have to know anything about Danganronpa before you read this! It is mostly My Hero Academia.Izuku Midoriya. Ultimate Lucky Student. Friendly. Smart. Kind.Words are what make up our society.Junko Enoshima. Evil. Sadist. Liar. Witch. Despair.It’s so interesting how the human mind works isn’t it? They love, hate, fear. Humans just do what they are told. The human mind never ceases to amaze me. They care when a loved one die, but unlike some other animals also care when strangers die.It’s just so funny. Isn’t it?
Kudos: 14





	Despair, Hope, and Believers

**Author's Note:**

> Before you tell me about how short the introduction is I know! The rest of the chapters will hopefully be much longer.
> 
> Anyway this is MVickery signing out. See you soon!

**“Despair is not just a feeling or emotion. Despair is a drug that destroys all you love and uses your desires as bait to harm. Despair can only take, while Hope can only give. These are the rules of human nature.” Excerpt from ‘Hope and Despair’ by Makoto Naegi former Ultimate Hope and Principle of U.A High.**

Izuku Midoriya awoke to see nothing but a desolate darkness.

He fumbled around for an escape for but a moment until he couldn’t move anymore.

Is this how I die? Alone in some claustrophobic jail? The last thing I can remember was walking up to U.A High but then… this.

Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts to an abrupt creaking from outside of his dark prison. Startled he yelled out towards the noise.

“HELLO? PLEASE I’M TRAPPED IN HERE AND CAN’T MOVE” Izuku moved his head slightly to the side to try and see any light, to no avail.

“Hey! I think someone’s trapped in here!” Izuku tried to push against the door of his confinement.

“Yes! Please, I’m really trapped in here! I don’t know where I am but I can’t move at all!” He yelled

Izuku heard a scuffling in front of him and finally light shine through. He looked to his savours and found them both looking at him goofily. One with blond hair and a lightning streak, and one an abnormally bird like head.

“Wow! We haven’t seen a single other person around here yet! How did you manage to lock yourself in the janitors closet though?” The blond spoke.

His partner just sighed beside him and rubbed his eyes.

“I would severely doubt that he, unlike all of us, would have remembered how he got here. My name is Fumikage Tokoyami and I am the Ultimate Bird Tamer. Greetings.”

The blond clasped his hands together. “Oh yeah! I’m the Ultimate Electrician! If you ever need some wire fixing just holler and I’ll come running! However you can call me Denki Kaminari!”

Izuku tripped over his words for a second but finally answered. “Oh! You guys are also going to U.A? My last memory is getting to the school and then here! My name is Izuku Midoriya, I’m just the Ultimate Lucky Student for this year.”

Kaminari uncomfortably grabbed his shoulder and pulled Izuku towards him as well as a struggling Tokoyami.

“This is probably like, some sort of initiation into our U.A squad! I don’t know what classes we’ll be in yet but I hope we’re together!”

Tokoyami finally got loose, and a dark bird swooped out of nowhere to land on his shoulder.

Kaminari looked to him while letting go of Izuku. “Dude. Woah. What the heck was that about? Are you some sort of Disney Princess or something?”

Izuku watched in fascination as Tokoyami glared at Kaminari while the bird walked onto his head.

“His name is Dark Shadow and he is a curse on my life. This fowl creature has followed me since I was but a hatchling.”

Hatchling?!

The Dark Shadow squawked loudly as Kaminari approached him. “Oh man, she likes me!”

Izuku spoke up leaning slightly away from the crazed teen. “I think it might be the other way around Kaminari-san.”

Just as he said that the bird let out a war cry and sharply pecked him in the face. “OWWW! I thought she liked me!”

“He never likes strangers coming close. Dark Shadow is a menace to society as well as me.”

Izuku slightly chortled at the display.

Everything would be fine. This must be an opening ceremony like what Kaminari-san said! Nothing was wrong here. He must have just been accidentally put into the closet. It was not a bully or kidnapping. Everything was fine.

Just as he thought that a piercing screech rang through the halls, and what seemed to be announcement came in a nasally voice.

“Could all students come to the cafeteria right now! Your students' lives have just begun!”

Kaminari pumped his fist. “Yeah! I told you that it was a test or something!”

Tokoyami looked at him with a strange look. “You must be meaning an initiation I believe.”

The blond just grinned “That too!”

Izuku swiveled his head to look around the hallways to see distinguishing marks to show where the cafeteria was. “Um, guys? Do any of you know where this meeting spot is?”

Tokoyami rubbed his chin in thought. “I believe it would be over there from what I saw before.” He pointed down to the right hallway.

“Off we go then! I’m so excited about getting here right? I wonder what will happen and if we will make any more friends!” Kaminari said while swiftly walking down the hall that Tokoyami claimed to lead to the cafeteria.

After a while they came to a big set of doors, the trio looked to each other.

“Yeah, I think this is it!” Kaminari opened the doors to lead to a room filled with people.

“DEKU! WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE!”

A spiky haired blond raced towards him as he entered, and Izuku felt his world shatter. Of course Katsuki Bakugou would be here.

“YOU ABSOLUTE F*CKER DEKU WHAT IS YOUR SH*TTY A*S DOING HERE! YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE AN ULTIMATE!” Izuku felt his childhood friend grab him by the throat as a greeting.

“Hi… Hi Kacchan… could you please… please let go?!”

Abruptly his hand was slapped away by a blue haired teenager wearing glasses. “That is not how you speak to your new classmates Bakugou-san!”

Kacchan just snarled and pointed over to Izuku. “It’s how I talk to this f*cker! He doesn’t even have an Ultimate, at least I’m the Ultimate Firefighter!”

So Kacchan stomped away just as he came. In extreme anger.

A girl came running up puffing. “Iida-kun! You ran so fast I couldn’t get here in time!”

The blue haired boy straightened up his back. “Apologies Uraraka-san! Oh and I apologise for how our classmate acted towards you! My name is Tenya Iida! I am the Ultimate Marathon Runner, and I cannot wait to be in your class!”

The three late arrives just stared. So this was U.A?

The brunette girl who had run up stretched her back and walked up to them. “My name Is Ochaka Uraraka! I am the Ultimate Construction Worker and I love astrology!”

Tokoyami nodded in greeting. “I am Fumikage Tokoyami the Ultimate Bird Tamer, on my head is Dark Shadow my bird. Be careful, he hates strangers.”

“I’m Denki Kaminari, Ultimate Electrician!” Kaminari bounced over to them and shook Iida’s hand.

“Oh! I’m Izuku Midoriya! I was the Ultimate Lucky Student this year.” Izuku nervously rubbed the back of his head. What if they didn’t like him? What if they didn’t consider him to be an Ultimate?

Suddenly a sharp toothed boy ran up to their little party with a girl who had pink hair who was also dragging around- what was up with that guys elbows?!

“Yooo! Midoriya right? Sorry me and my friends couldn’t help but overhear your introductions! It’s so manly that you managed to get out of every other person who could have been chosen!”

He was bouncing up and down in the gym suit he was wearing, until the pink girl next to him pushed his face away and spoke in a teasing voice

“Don’t worry about Kirichan! He was just excited to meet new people. My name is Mina Ashido! Just call me Mina though, formalities are so boring! Oh! I’m also the Ultimate Chemist!”

Mina pulled the boy she had a grip on right in front of Izuku’s face while he was puffing.

“Mina- I really can’t run- that fast!” He leant over to the shark toothed individual who just smiled.

“You can’t get fit without running! My name is Eijirou Kirishima, and I’m the Ultimate Gym Trainer! Great to meet you!” Kaminari looked at him for a second in disbelief.

“Wait. Kirishima? Woah! I remember you from school a few years ago! We used to be buddies!”

The two dissolved into talking animatedly about something while they left the puffing boy behind.

“Heh. My name is Hanta Sero! Sorry for the puffing before, I don’t really work out. I’m the Ultimate Fixer though! So it you need a table put back together in a snitch just ask!” So with that introduction Sero walked back over to the group of energetic people and joined right in the conversation.

Tokoyami sighed beside Izuku. “They may be nice but they’re a bit too much for the powers of my darkness. Do you wish to join me with talking to those people over there? It is good to know your fellow contenders in this fierce battle of academics.”

Izuku just nodded. “Sure Tokoyami-san! I don’t really know what else to do really…”

So they walked off towards the group of three girls and one boy.

“I really don’t know why though Yaoyorozu-san. Wouldn’t you just swim kerro?”

KERRO?!

“Tsuyu I can’t swim across an entire lake! That’s why we brought the ship!”

SHIP?!

“Hey guys, new people.”

The four people looked over to them and Izuku wondered if it really was a good idea to approach them.

“Hello. My name is Fumikage Tokoyami, there is Dark Shadow. I am the Ultimate Bird Tamer. Greetings.”

Since when did Tokoyami take charge? “Hi, I’m Izuku Midoriya the Ultimate Luck. Sorry for interrupting your talk.”

The girl who had brought up their arrival just shrugged. “It wasn’t like it was going anywhere. Koda was about to cry! I’m Kyoka Jirou. Ultimate Sound Technician. That over there is Koji Koda, Ultimate Volunteer, he’s selectively mute thought so don’t be smart.”

Izuku squeaked a bit at the look he was given as one of the two arguing ladies flushed.

“I am so sorry for my rudeness! I am Momo Yaoyorozu the Ultimate Billionaire! I really am sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings when all you wanted to do was speak to us.” Yaoyorozu smiled largely as the shorter girl next to her just sighed.

“We can have a truce Yaoyorozu-chan. My names Tsuyu Asui, Ultimate Aquatics Expert. Please just call me Tsuyu, Kerro.”

“How did you get that bird to follow you around Tokoyami-san? My falcon never used to do anything like that!” Yaoyorozu bounced up and down leaning closer to him.

Tokoyami moved away seeming confused. “I just told you I was the Ultimate Bird Tamer, did I not?”

Izuku did not want to be caught up in the drama anymore so he shifted slightly away.

It was then that he saw the boy.

A side of his hair the purest of white. The other an unnaturally deep red with a matching mark over his eye.

Izuku took a step towards him when the voice from the loud speakers suddenly jarred his focused mind. “Attention all students, your principal is here!”

Mechanical shifting clanked through the now silent clump of students, inside the cafeteria’s serving area a thump was heard then silence.

Bakugou spoke up from the crowd. “What the hell was that? It was like a f*cking-”

“HELLO STUDENTS!”

A black and white bear seemed to have popped up from behind the service point. Distantly Izuku could hear someone who seemed to be Sero “It’s some sort of, toy?”

The bear stood up quickly and moved around a bit while some of the students gasped in shock.

Turning its head to the side and raising its arms out it spoke. “I’m not a toy! I am Monokuma your principal!”

People spoke from all around Izuku.

“There’s no way that could be a principal right?”

“Is it some sort of prank?”

“DEKU I’LL F*CKING KILL YOU”

The bear seemed to only get angry. “I’m not a prank! Not every teacher has to be human you know.”

The group of students got quiet again in an instant. “Well now I have to do the entrance ceremony like always! Time for the most tear jerking speech you’ll ever hear!”

Monokuma jumped onto a pile of food trays making the students closest to him move away. “Now! You might know that now you’re here you are living in our dorms! All signed off by your parents and guardians so you are safe and sound! We have already moved all of your belongings in so don’t worry about a thing!”

“Well that’s one thing we don’t have to worry about! How often are our breaks to see family?” Kirishima sighed in relief.

Monokuma let out a menacing chuckle that made Izuku feel something very wrong. “You don’t get to go back out to get you family until you graduate! A recent development but a development all the same!”

A veil of shock fell over the students for a second, then the yelling erupted.

“THATS COMPLETE BULL! MY MOTHER WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!”

“Is he joking?!”

“Oh my… oh my…”

“WHAT WAS THAT NEEDED FOR?!”

Izuku stood in shock as everyone yelled towards the stuffed bear as it sat seething, briefly noticing that the multi color haired boy was doing so to.

Monokuma seemed to have enough and stood up. “QUIET!”

A hush which was broken but new whispers smoothly began as the bear once again sat down. “You’re all going to give me grey fur by the end of this semester! Oh, and I forgot to mention there is one way to graduate early and see your parents.”

An ease swept over the students. So this meant that he could see his mother soon? “How exactly do we visit our relatives Monokuma-Sensei?” Iida spoke from the back.

Monokuma grinned mirthlessly while leaning forwards.

“All you have to do is kill someone, see?”


End file.
